You're Insatiable
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: "I swear you're insatiable," Lucy said. Natsu flipped her around so she was facing him. "Only for you," he said before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Lemons!


Lucy woke up to the feeling of being massaged. She had to bite back a groan as she let the skillful hands continue their ministrations on her breasts. She didn't have to wonder whose hands they were. After all, they had a satisfying night. She just wondered why he was massaging them in the first place. The sun was shining brightly by her window which meant it was early in the morning. From what she remembered, they slept at…3 in the morning? Since he was behind her, she couldn't see if he was awake or not. He always had a tendency to be touchy-feely when he was both awake and asleep so at that moment it was a struggle. From her too comfortable position, it was hard for her to strain her neck to see. She tightened her legs together when she felt herself start to get a little wet. If he truly was awake, he would've smelled her by now. Her silent guess was answered when he started sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck. Knowing he was now awake, she freely let out her moans. He chuckled as he formed hickeys.

"Don't you dare give me a hickey," Lucy warned him. His lips ghosted over the shell of her ear.

"A little too late for that warning, babe," Natsu whispered in a husky, just-woke-up tone. Lucy couldn't help but feel shivers down her spine.

"Are you not tired? We had a lot of rounds last night," Lucy yawned.

"How could I be tired when I have a sex goddess sleeping next to me?" he said as his hands started going south.

"Yeah, as if your cheesy words would make me turn around," she scoffed.

"I don't know, you're getting really wet right about now," he replied as his fingers started playing with her clit. She squealed at the intrusions and started subconsciously grounding on his cock. It was definitely a good thing Happy stayed at Wendy and Carla's dorm. He was still a bit young to know about what they were doing.

"How many rounds did we get up to last night? 3 or 4?" Lucy moaned.

"I told you, I can't be tired when someone as beautiful and sexy as you sleeps next to me," he said.

"I swear you're insatiable," Lucy said. Natsu flipped her around so she was facing him.

"Only for you," he said before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Her hands automatically went to his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ever since they started dating, they weren't shy when it came to showing PDA. Of course, they only limited it to the guild hall. It was the only place where the people in it actually tolerated or at least ignored their actions. They were secretive whenever they were on team missions. After a few months of dating, they had finally reached another stage in their physical relationship, having done it the first time just the night prior. This was where Lucy learned about Natsu's hidden side. The side where he usually kept from the others. He once explained that it was easier to act dense so that they wouldn't bother teasing him. Lucy figured it was for the best. She wanted to be the only one to know about this.

Lucy flipped them over so that she was on top. She started grinding on his thigh, letting him feel how wet she was. Natsu groaned as he gripped her waist tightly. He sat up to a seating position and leaned down to suck on her breasts. Lucy gasped and grinded harder. He couldn't resist anymore and just cupped her womanhood with his hand, reaching to her clit to fondle it.

Ever since last night, Natsu wondered how had he survived all his 21 years (421, to be exact, but who cares right now?) without this. Of course, growing up at the guild, he heard all about sex, he just never saw the appeal to it. Or maybe he did, he just didn't think he'd find a partner to do it with. But then Lucy came along and all the lovesick, pubescent thoughts he had missed out in his early teens came crashing hard within the last two years. (But he surely wouldn't tell anyone that, especially Lucy. Who knows what she would do to tease him about it). One day, he just woke up with the overwhelming feeling of love towards his blonde partner. He did everything he could just to win her heart, only to find out he had it all this time. Without hesitation, he swept her off her feet and straight into her bed where they currently were enjoying a morning-after session.

He flipped them over again, this time he was on top and she was on her back facing him. They looked at each lovingly for a few seconds before diving in for a searing kiss. He continued his previous attention on her wet pussy as their tongues battled for dominance. Their simultaneous groans and moans can be heard throughout the entire apartment. After a few minutes, he pulled away from the kiss, causing her to groan in frustration. He chuckled as he trailed kisses downwards, through the valley of her breasts, her stomach, and finally reaching her clit. He went straight to suckling it like a baby asking for his mom's milk. Lucy shrieked at the sudden intrusion. She pulled at his hair, silently telling him to continue.

"N-natsu," she whimpered. "Don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it, babe," he replied as he inserted his tongue inside her. Lucy screamed as his tongue joined his fingers.

"F-faster! Harder! Anything, please!" Lucy begged him. Natsu complied with enthusiastic eager, more than happy to pleasure his girl. Lucy was writhing in pleasure. Natsu was seriously good with his tongue, giving her a pleasurable high. After a few minutes, she could feel her orgasm about to blow. "Natsu, I'm cumming!"

He hummed in response as he continued sucking her. His fingers increased in speed and he even added a bit of his heat in them just to make her cum faster. It seemed to work because a few seconds later, she came hard. He lapped up her delicious nectar, soaking up every single drop. He went back up and kissed her hard. Tasting herself got her a little wet again and she decided to repay him. She flipped them over and started going down. Natsu let out a loud groan as he felt her tongue run up and down his throbbing cock. She suckled at the tip at first then slowly took his entire length. As she bobbed her head and sucking his cock, she massaged his balls which pleasured him in many ways.

Unlike some guys, he loved it when his girlfriend showered him with attention as well. They loved working both ways. The sight before him was very sexy. A hot, blonde bombshell with a very talented mouth going down on him. He knew for a fact that a few of his guild members were jealous of him. He heard from Warren that a few of them didn't believe that someone as 'dense' as Natsu could land someone as hot as Lucy. But he didn't really want to think about the others, not when said girl was giving him the best blowjob.

"Ugh, Lucy, I'm about to cum," Natsu groaned. Lucy hummed a tune as she sucked him, having read somewhere that it helped. She got her results right away as Natsu came and she swallowed all of it.

"I swear you taste good," Lucy said as she climbed back up.

"Not as good as you," Natsu said, capturing her lips in a searing kiss and once again flipping them over. "Are you ready?"

"Always am, lover boy," she smirked. Without hesitation he sheathed himself inside of her, causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. She smacked his arm. "At least go slowly next time, you idiot!"

"Sorry," he apologized, kissing her cheek. "I wanted to feel you so badly."

He started out slow, looking for a good rhythm. She whimpered at the slowness of it and begged for him to go faster. With Natsu's size, Lucy loved it when he went rough. She loved it when he hit that particularly sensitive spot over and over again. He made her bed rock over and over again and it gave her ecstasy.

"Mmm, you feel so good," she moaned as she started sucking on his neck. He gave her a hickey, why not give him one too? She loved labeling him as hers, that way the girls would stay away from him if they were ever out in public.

"So do you, babe," he groaned. "You're so tight and you take all of my cock. It's like you were made for me, Luce."

He continued his thrusts, increasing his speed and power. She chanted his name like a prayer, loving the fact that her body shook with every thrust. The way he pounded her was a reminder of how powerful and how great his libido was. They could just stay in bed all day and she wouldn't mind. This was definitely the best way to wake her up.

"Yes, Natsu, harder, faster!" she begged him. He licked the shell of her ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll feel me with every step you take," he roughly whispered. She moaned at the sensation it gave her. "You'll still feel my cum even after we're done."

"Yes!" she screamed. "Take me! Fill me up with your cum! Pound into me harder!"

He increased his speed. The sound of skin against skin, moans, groans, and small screams filled up the apartment. Lucy could only hope they weren't disturbing her neighbors. He lifted her legs and settled them on his shoulders. With the new angle, he was able to hit the oh-so-sweet spot that always had her on the edge. She let out a wail as she felt her orgasm rising through.

"I'm gonna come!" she moaned.

"Me too," he grunted. After a few more thrusts, they came at the same time. Natsu still continued thrusting even as he filled her. Lucy let out a sensual moan as she felt his hot cum fill her up. Natsu groaned as she milked him dry. He gently slid out of her and noticed the overflow of their mixed juices dripping out of her entrance.

"That was one way to wake me up," Lucy giggled as she cuddled beside him. He gave her a sweet kiss.

"Expect more on that from this day on," he promised.

"I look forward to it," Lucy said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Natsu whined. "I don't like being deprived of my Lucy cuddles."

"I'm taking a shower, I promised Levy we'd go out for lunch together," Lucy replied. Once she made her way towards the bathroom, she couldn't walk properly. She could practically feel Natsu's smirk behind her as she walked. She could also feel his excess cum dripping down her legs.

"Need a little help?" Natsu teased. Lucy shook her head.

"I think I can manage," she said. Without warning, he lifted her up caveman style. He smacked her ass as they entered the bathroom.

"You can go have lunch with Levy tomorrow," Natsu growled as he pushed her against the bathroom wall. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "I want you all to myself today."

He rammed inside her causing her to scream. It echoed inside the small bathroom, spurning him to pound fast and hard inside her. _All the spare juices made great lube_ , he thought as he slid in and out of her so easily. Lucy and Natsu shared a hot, searing kiss, with their hands roaming everywhere. When Lucy reached her third orgasm of the morning, it was much harder than her previous ones and with a few more thrusts, Natsu came as well. They accumulated a lot of cum that it slid down to the floor, washed away to the drain.

They didn't hesitate to have a few more sessions throughout the day. They only stopped to eat or take short naps. Lucy managed to contact Levy, saying that she wasn't feeling well and had to take a raincheck. With Natsu becoming more and more insatiable, it was no surprised that he fucked Lucy practically on every single surface in their apartment. Lucy knew that Natsu was so good, she probably wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week straight.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my! My first ever Fairy Tail smut! HAHAHAH I've been meaning to write a smut fic for a while now. I had a perfectly good one in my head this morning as I woke up but alas, I finished this fic at 12:03AM due to distractions by way of house visitors. HAHAHA. What did you think? I hope you liked it! I'd love to hear what you think in the review! I'm definitely interested in writing more Fairy Tail smut. Mainly Nalu though, or Lucy crack ships (I can't seem to be comfortable reading fics about Natsu having sex with other girls other that Lucy. I have read so many fics about Lucy with different men though HAHAHAHaHA). Nalu is my OTP so I find it easier to write smut fics concerning this couple.**


End file.
